1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoding device and its method, and more particularly relates to an encoding device and its method which adopt joint photographic experts group (JPEG) 2000 specification.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image compression specification, JPEG 2000 is known. One of the features of the JPEG 2000 encoding method is that a co-efficient bit modeling process and an arithmetic encoding process are applied to a wavelet co-efficient obtained by wavelet transform. The encoded data obtained thus is outputted as a bit stream via a stream generator.
For example, Non-patent reference 1 discloses an algorithm capable of encoding a code block only by scanning the code block twice.
Furthermore, for example, Patent references 1, 2, 3 and 4 disclose a technology for performing the co-efficient bit modeling process in high speed.
Non-patent reference 1: Hung-Chi Fang, Tu-Chih Wang, Yu-Wei Chang, Ya-Yuh Shih and Liang-Gee Chen, “Novel Word-level Algorithm of Embedded Block Coding in JPEG 2000”, Graduate Institute of Electronics Engineering and Department of Electrical Engineering, National Taiwan University
Patent reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-341368 “Bit Modeling Operator”
Patent reference 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-8906 “Bit Modeling Processing Method and Circuit Using it”
Patent reference 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-32496 “Image Coding Device and Method”
Patent reference 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-159009 “Entropy Encoding/decoding Method and Device”